It's Been A Long Day
by PadfootAndMe
Summary: Ron's had a rough day with the aurors. Can Hermione cheer him up with some news? Mostly fluff. Romione. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: **** I don't own any of this.**

**A/N: **** Okay, so. I've got a few hours without internet, so I'm writing some One Shots. This is a Romione oneshot.**

Ron sighed as he stepped out of the Floo. It had been a long day, between Harry and him having to catch yet another Death Eater, and no lunch.

It was quite annoying, really. The war had ended just over seven years ago and there were _still _Death Eaters on the run. They'd caught the vast majority, but there were a lot of people there, and still about twenty to catch. He and Harry were working tirelessly to round them all of, and get them shipped off to Azkaban. Then, there was the no lunch issue. Hermione had packed it in his bag, as always, and he'd been all ready to tuck in when Harry announced that he knew where this man was. So, as always, they rushed off to the location. Only, it had taken longer than they'd thought. So he was absolutely starving, and exhausted to boot. And a tired and hungry Ron is something that you don't want to trifle with.

He dumped his bag on the floor. It was more of a briefcase than a bag, but names stick. He flicked the Muggle kettle on, and went to find his wife. They'd been married almost two years ago, two years in three weeks and two days, technically.

She wasn't in the sitting room, nestled on one of the comfortable sofas reading, as she often was when he returned home. He worked later than her usually, unless there was a specific project or something that she was doing, so she had to work late. She wasn't in the library, either, which was equally common. They'd put it in when they moved in here.

So, he walked up the stairs. First, he checked the bathroom. Nothing. So, he checked their room. There she was, sat on the bed, staring at nothing. Well, she was staring at the wall, the plain blue wall.

"Hermione?" Ron asked tentatively. She was so strong, he hadn't seen her like this since the end of the war. Even then, it was only the one time. "Hermione?" He asked again, after receiving no reaction.  
Then, she looked up at him. She was… smiling?  
"You're home." She smiled, and patted the bed beside her. This was strange behavior, even for her. Anyway, he sat down.  
"I am. Are you okay?"  
She nodded, and offered her hand to him. He took it, though slightly confused.  
"I'm more than okay."  
"Then, what's up?" He asked. She'd really messed with his mind now.  
As a way of explanation, she passed him a little beaker, in which there was a pink glowing potion.  
"I- is this…?"  
"A pregnancy test potion? Yes."  
"And is it…?"  
"Positive? Yes." She grinned widely, looking at him.

He looked at her, amazed. Shocked into speechlessness. And that's saying something.  
"You mean…we're having a baby?" He finally asked.  
She nodded. "We're going to be parents."  
He gasped. They'd been trying for six months now, with no result. But now…

Suddenly, he was overcome with excitement. He stood up, and started doing a mad Happy Dance. A very energetic Happy Dance.  
Hermione laughed at her husband, her face glowing with happiness. He grabbed her hands, and pulled her up, making her dance with him. She joined in happily, spinning around with him.  
After a while, she attempted to sit down.. However, the extremely excited man in front of her grabbed her around the waist, and picked her up. Then, he began spinning around wildly. She squealed through her laughter, putting her hands on his shoulders. After a few moments, they fell onto the bed, still giggling like children. He wound his arms around her, and kissed her.

"Thank you." He said simply.  
"It takes two to tango." She grinned back, and hugged him tightly. When they released each other, he laid his hand on her still flat stomach.  
"Hey, little one. This is your daddy. Now, remember, be very, very good for your mummy, or I might just have to tickle you."  
Hermione laughed. "You'll do that anyway."  
"Shh! He or she doesn't have to know that!"  
"Which do you want?"  
"A girl or boy, as long as they're healthy and happy."  
"The same, I guess."  
"It'll have your brains." He decided.  
"Your hair."  
"Your nose." He touched the end of it lightly.  
"Your eyes."  
"Your lips."  
"Your appetite."  
"Your feet."  
"My feet?"  
"What? I love your feet!"  
"Thanks… I think…"  
"You think?" He joked.  
"Oh, be quiet. I'm hungry." She said.  
"I'm starving." As if to prove his point, his stomach rumbled loudly.  
"I'd better go and make us some dinner." She grinned.  
"Sounds like a plan."

She stood up, and left the room, with Ron following.

Before long, the couple were sat at the table, eating their dinner, lasagne. Ron let out a huge belch.  
"Oh, Ron! That's horrid!" she exclaimed, though she was still grinning, so she couldn't be taken seriously.  
"Sorry." He said, and hung his head. Though, he was still grinning like a loon, and didn't look sorry at all.  
"How was your day?" she asked, changing the subject.  
"Boring. I had no lunch. But we did catch another Death Eater."  
"Oh, great! Anyone familiar?"  
"No, at least not to me. Daris Strercker?"  
"No idea. But you've got him now."  
"Yep!"  
"Anyway, no lunch? You poor thing!"  
"I know, right? Harry was so unsympathetic! By the way, are there any seconds?"  
"There's some in the dish, yeah." She said. "But you'll have to get it yourself."  
"Of course." He said, standing up with his plate, and moving over to the bench.  
"Who should we tell first?" She asked.  
"There's a family dinner in two weeks. We could announce it then."  
"That long? I guess it would be sensible, though."  
"Okay, that's a plan." He decided, adding the food, and sitting back down. He dug straight in.  
"Ron?"  
"Yes?" he was muffled by the food.  
"I'm so excited."  
"Me too, love, me too."

**A/N: ****Yay! Fluffy Romione goodness! Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think!**


End file.
